Rebecca Jean Malfoy
by crazybookworm1998
Summary: what if hermione had a twin sister who got together with Draco's twin brother, what if they had a little girl that they left in the care of hermione and Draco, while they were on the run? find out what happens. Please review! it has a bit of Drama in it as well. enjoy !
1. Hello Rebecca Jean Malfoy

Rebecca Jean Malfoy

A/N: I hope you like the story it's my first non one-shot story so go easy on me please :)

Hermione sat in the far corner in the library readingher history of magic text book, for her essay that was due next week. Hermione glanced at her watch and realised that it was time for her to head back to the heads dorm so she could collect Malfoy so they could do rounds.

She couldn't complain though she loved being head girl, she got to take away points from other houses if necessary.

She marked her place in the book and started to pack way all of her belongings in to her bag, and headed out of the library giving the librarian a small wave. She walked through the corridors that led to the heads portrait, in the portrait held a small little girl in a field of flowers.

"Password Miss Granger." Said the little girl called Raven.

"Muggles." Hermione replied politely to Raven. The portrait swung open to reveal a large common area where Malfoy sat reading one of the books off of the book case in the far corner.

"Malfoy, we have to go do rounds now so let me dump my bag then we can go." She said as she climbed the steps that led her to her bedroom. She loved her bedroom that was a nice purple colour with flowers crawling up the walls. She dumped her bag at the end of her bed and climbed back down the steps again to meet Malfoy at the end of them.

"Let's go then Granger we don't have all night now do we." He grumbled as he headed for the portrait door. Hermione only rolled he eyes at him.

They did their rounds silently as there was no need to talk unless there was someone out past curfew. When they got back to their dorm Hermione started heading for the stairs that would lead her to her nice big bed that was so tempting. That is before she felt a warm hand wrap it's self around her wrist, stopping her from going any further. She couldn't help but feel the electric shock shoot through her body with one simple touch.

"Granger have you heard from Scorpius or Cat?" Hermione turned round to face Malfoy who looked down at her as he was at least a foot taller than she was.

"No I haven't, I haven't heard from them for over two weeks now..." Hermione eyed her feet while Malfoy still held on to her wrist. "You don't think anything has happened to them do you?"

Hermione couldn't' help but let the worry seep into her brain what if something has happened nobody in the magical world know they exist.

"Na they probably just forgot you know that their busy with their own lives and things like that. They just haven't found the time for us yet that's all." When Hermione looked up into Malfoy's eyes that were partly hidden due to his bleach blonde hair being in the way, she could see the confusion and worry deep within his greyish eyes.

Draco had been worried about them ever since Scorpius started talking about what would happen if something was to happen to him or Cat or both of them. He kept going on about where Rebecca would go.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Draco you have to promise that if something ever happens to me or Cat or the both of us that you would look after Rebecca for us." Scorpius said while sitting down in the big couch that was in the small room._

_Draco sat opposite him drinking his coffee. "Scorpius you're my brother I would do anything for you! You know that me and Hermione would look after Rebecca in a heartbeat. Trust m if Hermione had her way she would keep Rebecca all to herself." Said Draco who patted his brother's shoulder._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Just go to bed Hermione and we will talk tomorrow night, yeah?" said Draco giving her a care free smile.

"Ok... good night Draco." With that Hermione turned round and headed up the stairs to her room.

The whole night Hermione couldn't sleep she kept on thinking about her identical twin sister Cat.

She remembers when Cat first told her that she was going out with Draco Malfoy's identical twin brother, it was the biggest shock of her life to come home to find two Malfoy's in her living room. That was when they were fifteen and now they were nineteen (A/N: they spent a whole year fixing up Hogwarts) now they were married and have a little girl called Rebecca, who to Hermione was the cutest little thing in the world.

Nobody found out that they had a niece together or that they had identical twin siblings, but they couldn't tell anybody during the war, because it would be putting them all at risk.

Hermione was shocked to see that Draco loved to cuddle Rebecca and play with her more than anybody else in the room; he would always act like the big child around her. He was completely different around Rebecca than he was around anybody else.

**CAPS ARE THE BEST!**

The next day Hermione and Draco went around doing their normal jobs and going to all of their classes. While in potions with Slughorn everybody was talking and messing around (and exploding things if you must know). Hermione and Draco were put together to work on this potion. So they both stood next to each other doing all of the jobs necessary.

They were nearly finished the potion when all of the lights went out in the room, automatically Hermione and Draco whipped out their wands to fight what lay beyond the dark. They could hear people in the back ground swearing and screeching.

"Now everybody calm down the-" Slughorn never got to finish his sentence due to the ground starting to shake.

Everybody started screaming and yelling for help, you could hear cauldrons falling to the floor and the contents spilling on to the cold hard floor.

Draco used his non wand hand to grab Hermione by the hand so she wouldn't fall, and so that he knew she was alright.

Hermione squeezed Draco's hand, while he squeezed it back. Finally the ground stopped shaking and everybody's screams started to die off, then there was an ear splitting scream like a little girls scream.

When the lights all went back on everybody looked to the front of the class where a small little girl the age of three stood in a pink sundress with blue butterflies covering it, screaming and crying.

Hermione dropped her wand and Draco's hand and ran to the front of the class.

"REBECCA!" the voice came from over Hermione's shoulder; she turned round to see Draco running towards them.

When Hermione reached Rebecca she got down on her knees in front of her and wrapped Rebecca in her arms, dragging her into Hermione's chest. Hermione heard Draco approach them and kneel down beside them. "Rebecca shh... shh babe I'm here Rebecca its ok your safe." Said Hermione as tears fled from her eyes as Rebecca still sobbed into Hermione's chest grabbing a hand full of her Hogwarts robes.

Draco put a hand on Rebecca's back and slowly rubbed it. "Rebecca sweetheart what brings you here?" He said putting on a small friendly smile as Rebecca looked up at him.

"Daddy sent me here he tell me that you look after me." She said as she giggled at Draco who had green slime on his shirt due to the events that had happened.

"Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy... would you please tell all of us what is going on please?"asked professor Slughorn who now stood behind Rebecca looking down at Hermione with his hands down at his side and a very confused look upon his features.

Hermione handed Rebecca over to Draco who wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up so she was sitting on his hip; Hermione looked up at the professor who now looked stunned at Draco.

"Well you see professor i don't know how, or even why she is here."

"Miss Granger I would like to know who _she_ is." Said the professor.

Hermione looked over to Draco who gave her nod as if to say that she could tell everyone who she was. "Well this is Rebecca Jean Malfoy."

There was a clatter in the back ground, Hermione turned round to see Ron standing up red in the face with... anger?

"YOU HAD A KID WITH MALFOY!" he shouted at her, looking like he was ready to kill someone, and that someone being Draco.

"NO! You idiot I have not and never will have kids with Malfoy, Rebecca is mine and Draco's niece. Draco has an identical twin brother called Scorpius and I have an identical twin sister called Catherine, but we call her Cat for short. So yeah ok two people identical to us are married and have a child called Rebecca, so leave and don't ask questions Ronald." Said Hermione with her hands on waist, everybody in the room looked on at the three of them at the front with their jaws wide open.

Hermione turned round to face Rebecca who was now looking up at Draco who was making funny faces at her, she turned round to face Hermione and said, "auntie 'Mione where my mama and daddy?" Hermione looked at Rebecca who was now on the verge of tears again.

"I don't know Rebecca, but how about you come with me while uncle Drake goes looking for them. How does that sound to you?" she said while stretching out her hand to hold Rebecca's.

Rebecca nodded, so Draco sat her back down on the ground. He walked up to Hermione and whispered into her ear. "Where will I look for them if they're not at home?"

"Check my parents and the beach house and if they aren't there go to my house and see if they're there. Be careful if there injured take them to the hospital wing and then come get me and Rebecca, i don't want her seeing stuff like that." She whispered back to him. Draco gave a curt nod before leaving the classroom to go through the floo network.

"Auntie 'Mione when Uncle Drake coming back?" said Rebecca who now sung her and Hermione's hands back and forth.

"Soon Becca, he is just going to look for your parents first, lets go visit Professor McGonagall. I'm sure will be delighted to see you again." Said Hermione who turned to face Slughorn again. "Professor if you don't mind I would like to go visit the headmistress to tell her about my little dilemma."

"Of course Miss Granger... would you like someone to go with you?"

"no thank you I think it would be best if i went a lone for this little trip." She said with a soft smile as she headed for the door with Rebecca skipping beside her.

As she passed Harry and Ron's table she whispered, "I will explain at dinner tonight." And carried on out the door.

"Auntie 'Mione can I stay for dinner?" said Rebecca looking up hopefully towards Hermione as they headed up the stairs.

"Maybe... I'm not sure so don't get your hopes up ok?" Rebecca gave a little nod, as they finally reached the gargoyle that led to the headmistress' office.

"Strawberry lollipops." Said Hermione as the jumped out of their way so they could head up the stairs. Hermione couldn't help but feel a bit nervous as she stood in front of the big oak door.

While Hermione was frozen to the spot Rebecca reached out and knocked on the door. She looked up and grinned at Hermione.

"come in." Came a stern voice from the other side of the door. As Hermione opened the door she realised that she wasn't alone, that Draco was sitting in the seat facing McGonagall.

Draco turned round to face Hermione who walked slowly over to the seat that sat beside him. "Uncle Drake you were really quick." Said Rebecca who held her arms above her head to indicate that she wanted to sit on his lap.

"You know me Rebecca as quick as lightening." He said with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Now Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy has just informed me of your situation. He was just going on to say if he had found Scorpius and Cat." said McGonagall who turned back to Draco and indicated with her hands for him to continue with his story.

"Well I went to Mr and Mrs Granger's house and they said that they hadn't seen them. So i headed for the beach house. I found them a way to leave because they thought i was a death eater. They said they didn't have time to explain, but that they had to go in to hiding while the death eater's were after them. They sent Rebecca here as Hogwarts is the safest place for her. With us she is safest." He finished looking up at Hermione who now had tears rolling down her rosy cheeks.

"So they want Rebecca to live here with the both of us?" she said fiddling with her hands as she watched Rebecca fiddle with Draco's hair.

"Yeah, after that Cat told me to tell you that she trusts you with her life and they she need's you to look after Rebecca no matter what." Hermione sighed and turned to face McGonagall who looked over her glasses at the three of them.

"Well i haven't seen a child at Hogwarts since I went to school here, but she isn't safe out there so she will live here with you two in the heads dorm. she will have to go to classes with you, you can bring toy's with her or pencils and paper so she can draw. And there will be an extra plate at the Gryffindor table, and an extra bed and clothing will be delivered to the heads dorm. the bed will be in your room Miss Granger." Hermione looked up at her favourite Professor at Hogwarts with a massive grin on her face, while Draco looked stunned.

"thank you so much Professor. This means a lot to me and Draco i don't know what i would do if she wasn't allowed to live here with us." Hermione looked over at Draco and got out of her seat ready to leave.

"Yes thank you Professor it means a lot." Said Draco who placed Rebecca on the ground and stood up to shake the professors hand before heading for the door too.

"Well good luck to the two of you, and i hope little Rebecca enjoys her stay here." Said McGonagall giving a smile towards Rebecca.

When the three of them had left the room, Hermione turned towards Draco they both stared at each other before laughing and hugging each other.

"Can I have a hug too?" said Rebecca who was tugging at the bottom of Hermione's robes. Hermione looked down and picked her up to bring into the middle of her and Draco's hug. "It's a Rebecca sandwich." She said while giggling


	2. Answers & Questions

A/N: here is my next chapter i was surprised to see so many people follow this story so far THANKS!

CHAPTER 2- Answers and Questions

When they got back to the heads dorm, Hermione led Rebecca up to her room.

"Auntie Mione when we going to dinner?" asked Rebecca while watching the flowers crawl up the purple walls.

"Well we need for you to change so you can show off in front of people, and in front of my friends." Replied Hermione while looking through the clothes that were laid out on top of the spare bed in the far corner of her room.

Rebecca's bed (the spare bed) had a pink quilt with little pink fairies covering it, the pillows matched the quilt. On the head board there were princess crowns with a purple background. Rebecca climbed on top of her bed and started jumping up and down, making her summer dress fly up above her head. She landed on her bottom while giggling, because her dress was still above her head.

Hermione looked over to her left to see her niece's dress over head. Laughing Hermione helped her take off her dress properly, so she was left in her knickers and vest.

"how about we find you another pretty dress for dinner then?" she said while holding up another summer dress which was a light yellow. She picked out a pair of white socks to go with her silver shoes that she was wearing.

It took at least an hour for the both of them to be dressed. "Auntie Mione, now can we go see Uncle drake?" said Rebecca who was sitting in the seat next to Hermione's desk, swinging her legs back and forth.

"Yup let's go before we miss dinner all together." Replied Hermione who was standing next to the door waiting for Rebecca.

Rebecca grabbed Hermione's hand and ran down all the steps practically pulling Hermione down them. She was very fast for a small three year old.

When they entered the common room Hermione spotted Draco sitting in the armchair closes to the fire place, he looked very deep in thought as he hadn't noticed the two girls enter the room.

"Uncle Drake we ready for dinner!" shouted Rebecca while running full speed towards him. Draco looked up and smiled, but the smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

He stood from the armchair and pulled Rebecca up so she was sitting on his back for a piggyback. "Let's go then, Hermione if you wouldn't mind could you get the door?" he said with his hands under Rebecca's knees to keep her steady while on his back.

"Yeah sure." She replied while heading for the door and holding it open for the both of them.

As their dorm was on the seventh floor nobody was wondering around the halls, as they made their way down towards the great hall. When they reached the great hall doors, Hermione was nervous like hell about everybody talking about them and all sort of rumours that would of been made up by now.

"Hermione, we will have to face them sometime better now than later. Just get it over and done with." Said Draco who still had Rebecca on his back.

Hermione sighed, he was right she would have to face them and answer all the question her friends would have for her. So with that she pushed open the doors. When they entered everybody fell silent, all they could do was stand there and look back and all the faces.

Rebecca was confused she didn't understand why people were staring at her like she was some sort of alien.

McGonagall finally stood from her seat. "now as you can see we have a little visitor, why don't the three of you come up here and tell us about her." This was McGonagall. It wasn't an offer it was an order.

Hermione looked at Draco who had taken a deep breath and was now walking in front of her heading for the front of the great hall. Hermione didn't take her eyes off Rebecca who still clung to Draco. When they reached the top Draco put Rebecca down so she stood in between him and Hermione.

Draco bent down so he could whisper into Rebecca's ear. "Nobody here knows who you are so why don't you tell them about you, remember to speak loud and clear so they can hear you. It is a big hall." Draco stood back up and looked at Hermione who was fiddling with her hands nervously and looking down at her feet.

Rebecca smiled at everybody in the hall. "HELLO!" she said while waving. All the girls in the hall awed while all the boys laughed. "My name is Rebecca Jean Malfoy I'm three years old, my favourite teddy would have to be unicorn, she a unicorn who's pink." Hermione smiled down at her niece, she got her that unicorn when she was born.

Rebecca looked up at Draco, and pulled on his sleeve so he could lean down. "I don't know what else to say." She whispered into his ear.

"How about you tell them who me and your Auntie Mione are who you're Mummy and daddy are... you could tell them who your best friend is, things like that." He whispered back while standing back to his normal height, holding her hand.

"Ok this my Uncle Drake he annoying all the time." Everybody in the hall laughed at the look on Draco's face as Hermione laughed on the other side of Rebecca, Rebecca smiled at how she made them laugh. "this my Auntie Mione, Uncle Drake say she a bookworm."

Hermione looked over at Draco and slapped his shoulder while he laughed. "Don't tell her things like that!"

"My Mama pretty, her name is Cat Malfoy, and my daddy he cool his name is sc-c-corp-p-pius?" Hermione gave her nod to tell her that she got his name right. "My mama said that she loves me more than daddy, I told him and he tickled. I like being tickled by daddy!" she said grinning at the Hall. "My Best friend is Uncle Drake, because he play with me no matter what!" she finned rocking back and forth on her feet grinning and showing her two missing teeth.

You could hear some people in the hall laughing at the thought of Draco Malfoy playing with a three year old.

Hermione took a step forward and put her arms down at her sides so she wasn't fiddling with her hands any longer. "Well, Rebecca has to be with me and Draco," when she said his name you could see Ron and Harry raise their eyebrows. "Her parents are on the run from some people who are after Scorpius. My stubborn sister refuses to leave his side and has put Rebecca in our care, because here she is safest at Hogwarts. With me and Draco." She finished looking determined to take on anybody who disagreed with her.

McGonagall walked over to stand behind Hermione and rested a hand on her shoulder. "Why don't you go take Miss Malfoy to the Gryffindor table? I'm sure she is very hungry." She said smiling at Rebecca who smiled back up at her.

"Yes, thank you again Professor. Come on Rebecca you can sit with me tonight and then you can sit with Uncle Drake at breakfast tomorrow morning, ok?" said Hermione who had bent down so she was at eye level with Rebecca.

Rebecca gave a little nod and turned towards Draco and wrapped her arms around his left leg before saying good bye, taking Hermione's hand they headed for the Gryffindor table. While Draco headed for the Slytherin table.

Hermione was really nervous now, worse than before. She could see her friends waiting for her to sit beside them, she was so tempted to walk past them and sit at the end with nobody. But in the end she took a seat next to Harry and across from Ginny, and on right sat Ron looking ready to burst from all the anger he was holding in at the moment.

Hermione was shocked to see Rebecca jump on to Harry's lap. Rebecca smiled up to him while he look mildly shocked. "You Harry Totter?"

"It's Harry Potter, Rebecca." Said Hermione who now reached for some mashed potato for Rebecca and some chicken and sweet corn (A/N:yummy!).

"You Auntie Mione's best friend she tell me lot about you, and Ron and Jenny."

"Rebecca not Jenny, it's Ginny." Said Hermione who now sat Rebecca in between her and Harry and sat her plate of food in front of her. "Eat up sweet pea."

Ginny looked across at Hermione and Rebecca, she didn't know what to say this little girl was a Malfoy. She seemed so innocent, kind and funny not anything like a Malfoy. "So Hermione you wanna tell us more ehh?" said Ginny looking pointedly towards Rebecca who now had mashed potato all over her face.

Hermione sighed and looked at all of her friends. "I guess. Well I have an identical twin sister called Cat. Malfoy has an identical twin brother called Scorpius. Don't judge him before you know him, because he is one of the sweetest people I have ever met and he is brave. He would make a wonderful Gryffindor." At this Ron looked disgusted and Harry looked surprised, and Ginny looked like she was deeply thinking about it. And Rebecca... still had mashed potato on her face.

"They met when they were only fifteen and had Rebecca here a year later and I know it sounds like they weren't ready, well they weren't Scorpius got my sister knocked up. And Draco nearly bet the Shit out of-"

"Auntie Mione don't swear grandma told you no swearing."

"well let's just say Draco bet the sugar out of him, and then when Cat had Rebecca. Draco was over the moon he looked more excited than Scorpius did. We visit them every weekend to see them and they would send letters twice every week, and it worries me sick not knowing where they are." Hermione finished looking down at Rebecca who was eating her chicken while humming along to her own tune.

"Hey Hermione I don't care if you have niece that's a Malfoy if you say that this Scorpius guy is different then I believe you, because I like Rebecca." Said Ginny who grabbed Hermione's hand that was resting on the table.

"Yeah Hermione, even though I'm shocked at all this I can tell that Rebecca is sweet and lovely." Said Harry who patted Rebecca on the head.

"yeah, wam ehh sad." Said Ron with his mouth full.

"Mama said it's rude to eat with your mouth open." Said Rebecca who looked at him in disgust.

"Scratch that I think I love this girl!" laughed Ginny, she held out her hand so Rebecca cold high five it. Rebecca looked pleased with herself she liked it here already everybody was really nice to her.

**At the slytherin table.**

"Draco I can't believe that you didn't tell us that you had a brother, and that he has that stupid mudblood's sister as a girlfriend. And to think he even had a kid with her." Screeched Pansy, some of the slytherins closest nodded except Blaise.

Draco slammed his cutlery down on to the table. "Enough Pansy, that is my brother you're talking about, and his girlfriend is one of the nicest girls I have met. She is a hell lot better than you!" he shouted back turning a few heads in their direction. With one final screech Pansy stood up and left the great hall in quite a hurry.

Blaise sat closer to Draco. "You know mate I don't care as long as your happy same with your brother." This is why Draco liked Blaise he and his mother never cared about blood, for his mother it was only the money. You can't help who your parents are right? Draco learnt that years ago.

Draco looked over to catch Hermione picking Rebecca up and heading for the great hall doors. He started to stand to follow her back. "Thanks mate, I'll see you tomorrow in class, because I've got to go right now see you later." He said picking up an apple before heading for the doors that Hermione had just exited out off.

When he reached the portrait of Raven he smiled at her. "Password Mr Malfoy?"

"Muggles, hey Raven did Hermione just come in here?" he said while her portrait swung open.

"Yup Miss Granger and Miss Malfoy entered only a few moments ago, have a nice night Mr Malfoy." Replied Raven as her long hair flew around her head in wind in her portrait.

"Thank you Raven, you too have a nice night." He smiled at her before entering the common room to find it empty, so he headed for the stairs that led up to Hermione's room. He slowly climbed up the stairs till he stood outside her door. He could hear Hermione talking softly. He pushed the door open so he could enter the room, when he did he found Rebecca curled up in her bed. With Hermione sitting in a seat next to her bed reading out loud too Rebecca, by the sounds of it he could guess that it was the tale of _"babbity rabbity"._

Hermione looked up to find Draco standing in the door way looking at Rebecca who by now was fast asleep. She slowly stood up and placed the book on the table beside Rebecca's bed and tucked in unicorn in beside Rebecca.

Draco watched as Hermione approached him, she gave him a small smile that gave him a funny feeling in his stomach. When she squeezed past him to get through the door he couldn't help but take in the scent of her strawberry sent, it was toxic. He loved every minute of it.

He made his way down the stairs towards her as she took a seat in the armchair beside the fire that was giving off a lovely heat, to keep the room warm during the night. She looked up towards him as he took a seat in the couch opposite her. "We need to talk about Cat and Scorpius. We have no idea where they are at this moment."

"They said that they would be safe where they were going, Scorpius said that they need to find out who is after them so they can hand him into Azkaban so that they can have Rebecca back." Said Draco who leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees.

"Yes well we can't keep Rebecca forever, I'm just worried about something happening to them i don't think I could live with my self if something happened to my sister or Scorpius. If they get killed then we're left with Rebecca and i don't even want to think about what it would be like for her. Could you imagine growing up with people who look exactly like her parents but aren't them at all." Said Hermione who was silently crying as she whipped away the tears that were threatening to fall down her rosy cheeks.

Draco looked like was saddened by what she said and a bit shocked at it too. He never did think about what would happen to Rebecca, if his brother and Cat were to die. He never even thought what it would be like for Rebecca like that.

"Stop talking like that Hermione their fine and they will b fine when they come for Rebecca." He said shaking himself out of his thoughts.

"Yes but when will they come for Rebecca they could be gone for months." She said bringing her knees up to her chin. Draco stood and walked over to her bringing her chin into his hand.

"If their gone for months then Rebecca will be with us for months no matter what that kid will be with us, Hermione don't worry ok. I know you love Rebecca, Cat and hell even Scorpius, but you got to stop thinking like this or you're going to make it even worse for yourself than it already is." He said while brushing the last of her tears away, with his thumb. "Now you look horrible so go to bed and get some rest you need after this day."

Hermione just laughed as she stood up, but before she disappeared up the stairs she turned round to face Draco, who was standing watching her. "Thank you Draco, good night see you in the morning." With that said she headed up to her room where she could hear Rebecca small sighs in her sleep. Hermione dressed in a pair of shorts and one of Scorpius' tops that he had lent her once during Christmas break.

She couldn't stop thinking about her sister and Scorpius, she wondered where they were, were they safe? Will they contact them? Could they contact them?

Question after question raced through her mind as Rebecca's small sighs sounded around the room, she couldn't help but be worried about her niece. What if she asked Hermione questions about her parents she didn't know how to answer? She could think of some of the questions Rebecca had asked her in the past.

Down the stairs Draco sat on the couch thinking of all the same things. All he could think about was his brother and Cat; he was worried sick about them as well. He just didn't know what to say if Rebecca started asking questions about their whereabouts, what Hermione said not that long came running back through his mind. She was right of course if something did happen to cat and Scorpius, they would be left with Rebecca. Him and Hermione would have to live together in till Rebecca was old enough to understand they couldn't be together like one big happy family. He Loved Rebecca, but he just wasn't ready to look after her full time. He just hopped that Cat and his brother Scorpius returned soon.

A/N: I can't believe I Just finished my second chapter yay me! So you guys know what to do PLEASE leave a review! Tell me how bad I did ;) it's 20 minutes to midnight so if there were grammar mistakes I apologise but i can't be assed looking for the mistakes so I'm hoping for the best. Hope you enjoyed it.

And thanks to _**Pheobe Arocis **_

_**Melda91**_

THANK YOU FOR TAKING THE TIME TO REVIEW! XXXX

Cherry xx


	3. nightmares & icecream

A/N: ok so I'm excited about this chapter and i have no idea why, well i finished and posted chapter 2 yesterday night :) so hope you like it! Again please feel free to leave a review of any ideas you had about stuff Rebecca could do in future chapters :)

Chapter 3- Nightmares & Ice-Cream

It was two in the morning when Hermione was woken up by a little girl screaming bloody murder, shocked out of her skin she grabbed her wand that was lying on her bedside table. Then she remembered that Rebecca was here in her room. Screaming bloody murder.

Rushing over to Rebecca's bed, Hermione flung the covers back to see that Rebecca was now crying very loudly. "Shh Rebecca... it was just a bad dream nothing to worry about now is there? Shh." Hermione sat in Rebecca's bed and pulled her close to her chest so she was curled up next to Hermione.

All of a sudden her bedroom door burst open, With Draco standing in the door way clad in only a pair of green boxers. With his wand drawn towards Hermione and Rebecca. "What the hell happened?" he said moving over to kneel on the ground beside Hermione and Rebecca.

"Uncle Drake me have a nightmare, mama and daddy in dark and mama screaming daddy's name." Said Rebecca who was curling hair around her fingers at the top of her head, her eyes were red and puffy with all the crying and her voice sounded ruff due to all the screaming.

"Hey baby it's ok your mum and dad are fine, why don't we go down stairs and get some ice-cream that always makes me feel better." Said Hermione smiling down towards Rebecca who slowly nodded. Rebecca grabbed Draco's hand, jumped off of her bed and headed for the door dragging Draco behind her.

When they entered the common room, the fire was still going, keeping the room nice and toasty. "Why don't you two sit on the sofa while I get us a nice bowl full of chocolate Ice-cream?" said Hermione who was already heading for the small kitchenette that was to the right of the common room.

When Hermione disappeared Draco picked up Rebecca and brought her over to the couch, when he sat down he placed Rebecca on his lap who curled up close to his chest and snuggled in. "Uncle Drake when mama and daddy pick me up?" mumbled Rebecca into his chest.

Draco looked down at his niece; he had been waiting for this question since she had gotten here. How could he answer this, _"Don't worry Rebecca your parents are just on the run from people who are trying to kill them so... I don't know if they ever will pick you up. Wish for the best." _It was horrible, it was cruel and he couldn't do it. All he did was run his fingers through her hair and pull her closer to him.

Hermione entered the room carrying a tray that had three bowls lying on the top of it; she placed the tray on the table in front of Draco. Draco placed Rebecca in the seat next to him so she could curl up into his side.

"Here's your chocolate ice-cream, Rebecca. Eat it all up it will make the nightmares go away for tonight." Smiled Hermione handing the bowl over to her. Hermione handed Draco his bowl of ice-cream when he reached out for it their fingers slightly brushed together, they both couldn't ignore the electricity that flood through their system. Hermione slightly blushed as she took her hand back and placed on her lap. She took a seat on the ground beside the table so she was facing Rebecca, when she sat down her shorts had ridden up and Draco couldn't help but notice her long tanned legs. By the looks of things all that running around for hocruxes **(sp?) **did her some good.

Rebecca ate her ice-cream quietly which was unusual for a Malfoy, and this Malfoy was part Granger too so you could imagine. "So Rebecca are you excited to come to classes with us tomorrow?" asked Hermione fiddling with her ice-cream that kept sliding away from her spoon every time she went for it.

"Yeah it be funny to see you and Uncle Drake working." Giggled Rebecca who already had chocolate ice-cream covering her mouth... and nose?

"Draco couldn't help but laugh at what she had said. Of course it would be strange for her she hadn't seen him or her Auntie Mione working, only messing around with her or with each other and if not that then they were playing jokes on everybody. "I guess you're right there Becca bee, you will have to be a really good girl though and sit with either me or your Auntie Mione." He said looking mature about it, he pointed his finger at her and hit her nose with his finger as she giggled.

Hermione smiled at the two of them, she loved it when they would all be at Cat and Scorpius house and sit round the fire for hours and talk watch movies on the Muggle T.V. it was her favourite moments of all time. "Rebecca remember we need to decide what you want to bring with you when we go to classes, because we have to go to different classes all day for six hours. So what do you wanna bring with you, you could bring; colouring in pencils and paper to draw with. Emm you could bring a puzzle like the ones we do at Christmas time I have a couple up-stairs in bedroom. there's not much else to do I'm afraid sweet pea." She said with a small smile of sympathy.

Rebecca looked down thoughtfully. "I Want to bring both, so me colour in then do puzzle." She said giving a slight nod as she made up her mind. Draco ruffled her hair, he loved her so much when she acted it smart she put the Malfoy and Granger brains together.

"I think that's a fantastic idea, you will be already for class then tomorrow all we have to do is pick out lovely clothes so everybody can see how pretty you are." He said pinching her cheeky, while she grinned showing the couple of missing teeth at the front.

Hermione stood from her place on the ground and picked up all three bowls that were now empty and placed them on to the tray to take back through to the kitchenette. As she did so Draco noticed that the top she was wearing was one of Scorpius'. She looked good in it, but the question is when and why did she get it?

"Why are you wearing my brother's top?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"It was when it was really cold one time so he leant it to me, I just never gave it back to him. I'm guessing it would be too small for him now anyway, so it's all mine mwhaha!" she said carrying on into the kitchenette.

When she came back through she walked over to Rebecca who was half asleep on Draco's shoulder. "Rebecca why don't I get Uncle Drake to take you to bed now." She whispered into her ear, slowly running her fingers through Rebecca's hair. All Rebecca could do was nod, before Draco stood and lifted her off the couch and headed for the stairs that led to Hermione's room.

When they reached the door Hermione had to move in front of him so she could open the door to lead him through it, when he entered the room he could smell the faint smell of lavender. It smelt exactly like Hermione. He walked over to Rebecca's bed and plopped her down so she was on her back, and dragged the covers up to her chin and tucked her in so she was all warm and cuddled in.

"Well good night Hermione... again, if she wakes up again just give me a shout and she can come into my room with me. See you in the morning." He looked down at his watch that now read two in the morning. "Well scratch that, see you in five hours." He whispered as he headed for the door again.

"Yes good night Draco, see you in five hours." She smiled as he closed the door as quietly as possible. Hermione turned towards Rebecca who was sound asleep. "You better not wake up again, because I'm too tired to deal with it." She said as she walked over to her bed and hit her with her head and almost fell asleep straight if she hadn't realised that she still was wearing her slippers.

A/N: I know shortest Chapter so far, but i couldn't think of anything else to put in because i wanted to leave the whole classes thing for another chapter, I will make sure that i will update as soon as possible, but my Aunt, Uncle & 2 cousins are coming over for a week so i will try my best to update as soon as i possibly can! Luv you all!

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	4. blaise & unicorns with magical rainbows

**A/N: sorry this is sooooo late, but my cousins came for the holidays AND then my computer isn't working! It's so annoying when crap like that happens! **

**Anyway Harry Potter doesn't belong to me *sigh* but i mean if it did then Fred wouldn't be dead and Hermione and Malfoy would be together!**

Chapter 4- Blaise & Unicorns with magical Rainbows

When Hermione woke up the next morning she was nervous about taking Rebecca to her classes, she didn't want people to know that she and Draco got along, but she also didn't want Rebecca to think that they don't.

She stretched while yawning, looking over towards Rebecca who was also a wake and grinning at Hermione. "Are you excited about today then babe?" asked Hermione who couldn't fight the smile appearing on her face while Rebecca nodded quite enthusiastically.

"Yeah, me get to go to class with you and Uncle Drake!" she said flinging the covers back and jumping out of her bed. She headed straight for her drawer of clothes.

Hermione stood from her spot on her bed and walked over to Rebecca to help her get dressed. After the both of them were dressed, Hermione in her school uniform and Rebecca in Hermione's shrunken ( with a little help from Hermione's wand.) school uniform as well.

When they entered the common room they found Draco standing at the portrait with his bag swung over his shoulder. "Rebecca you look just like one of the girls at the school." Said Draco grinning down at her.

Rebecca looked up at her uncle drake very seriously and replied, "No Uncle Drake Me a School girl, Me not look like one Me am a School girl." Draco burst out laughing at that and nodded down at her and agreed with her little figure that had hands on waist. Draco couldn't help but notice that she looked a lot like a miniature form of Hermione. With that said Draco gave a curt nod in Hermione's direction, and headed for the portrait.

Hermione grabbed Rebecca's hand and left the common room, on the way down to the great hall every time they passed someone they would either laugh at Rebecca or say "Awww, cute." In return Rebecca would give them a dazzling smile and carry on skipping towards the great hall.

As they came to the last steps of the stairs, they could spot Draco leaning against the wall with his arms crossed obviously waiting for them. "Rebecca, who do you want to sit with during breakfast?" asked Hermione as she swung her and Rebecca's hands back and forth between them.

Rebecca looked thoughtful for a moment before pointing towards Draco. Draco stuck out his hand for her to take as they headed into the great hall. When they walked in it was obvious that people were talking about them, I mean who wouldn't they did have a three year old with them.

Everybody stopped to look at Draco who had a skipping Rebecca next to him who was clutching his hand tightly; Rebecca didn't notice all the looks that were directed at her she was still entranced by the roof of the hall.

As Draco passed the Gryffindor table he glared at Harry and Ron who were angered by him having Rebecca.

As Hermione walked behind them heading towards Harry and Ron, she couldn't look at anybody in the eye as they so pointedly stared at her. She took her seat at the hard wooden bench that didn't feel greatly comfortable underneath her ass. She didn't look up at her friends as she buttered two slices of toast on to her plate.

"Hermione, aren't you in the least bit pissed off that Malfoy has what's her face?" Said Ron as he stuffed his face with another fork full of scrambled eggs.

Hermione laid her toast down and looked up at Ron who didn't look in the least bit bothered about he just said to her. "No Ronald I'm not _pissed _off with Malfoy, and _what's her face's_ name is Rebecca." She said as she pointed her knife dangerously close to his face.

Ron leaned back away from the knife and had a frown on his face. "Oh come on Hermione, let's face it your sister must be stupid if she had a kid with a Malfoy." With that Hermione turned a deep red with the anger she was trying to hold in. Harry shook his head disapprovingly at Ron's words.

"How _dare you_. You don't know if Scorpius is anything like Draco, and my sister is not stupid. She had a wonderful child with the man she is in love with."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Whatever Hermione, Malfoy number two must be great same with your sister, I mean where are they can you see them here looking after thinging." He said leaning across the table. Hermione stood from her seat and drew her hand back to slap Ron, but before she could a warm hand wrapped it's self around her wrist.

"Oh and look here's one of them now." Ron mumbled under his breath. Draco looked down at him; he so badly wanted to punch Ron in the face. He would of if it wasn't for Rebecca standing next to him watching them all curiously. He had seen Hermione fighting with Weasley and had decided to get in the middle of before Hermione did something in front of Rebecca that she would regret the next minute. He still had a firm grip on Hermione's wrist, as he glared down at Weasley.

"You know Weasley you should learn when to shut up before you say something you will regret." Said Draco letting go of Hermione's wrist, Hermione looked up at him as if to say thank you but then turned back around to face Ron.

Ron gave laugh that was full of poison. "God Malfoy if you're like this I can't imagine what your brother is like."

Draco raised his hand as if to punch Ron right in the face, if it wasn't for Hermione who grabbed his fist and nodded in the direction of Rebecca who was watching Hermione. Hermione who still had a firm grip on Draco's hand, turned back towards Ron. "Ronald, if you would kindly shut up and stop being such an ass hole, then we can all go to class that is starting in ten minutes." Hermione picked up her bag that lay at her feet and grabbed Rebecca's hand and headed for the big grand doors that led to the entrance hall.

Before Draco followed them he turned round to face Ron and leaned across the table so he and Ron were nearly nose to nose. "Weasley I wouldn't talk about my brother or Granger's sister like that, because you have no idea what they did to save their daughter. They could have died sending her to us. Granger is having a tuff time dealing with her sister being gone, so if I was you I wouldn't mention it to her again you bloody ass hole." With that said Draco followed Hermione's steps out of the great hall and headed for his next class that he shared with her, which is transfiguration.

When he entered the room he slid into a seat next to Blaise who was Draco's best friend. "Hey Mate, how are you holding up with Rebecca?" Blaise never failed to ask the question that Draco always wanted to shout the answer out to.

"Let's just say it's calm so far, but I know it can only get worse." He said With a small smile, before he felt a tugging on his robes. He turned away from Blaise to find Rebecca looking up at him.

"Uncle Drake can I sit with you, me promise to be quiet. Auntie Mione give me paper to draw wif." She said giving him a small grin that reminded him of Scorpius all too well.

"Sure thing sweetheart, but you will have to sit next to this weird boy here." Said Draco as he pointed to Blaise who gave a small wave.

"I'm not that weird, I think that your Uncle drake is the weirdest of them all though don't you agree?" Rebecca giggled at Blaise and nodded her head. Draco pretended to look offended by putting his hand over his heart.

"Aw, you cheeky thing. Come on then sit in between us and draw a lovely picture to hang on the fridge in the small kitchenette in the common room." He said as he lifted her off the floor and placed her in between him and Blaise.

Rebecca sat so her chin barely went above the desk top, she had her arms on top of the desk and was fiddling with the pencil. Blaise looked down at her and noticed that she wasn't drawing.

"Why aren't you drawing yet Becca?" he said pointing to the blank piece of paper in front of her.

"I'm waiting" she replied.

"For what?"

"for class to begin, mummy always says never start before anybody else." She said as if it was the most obvious thing ever. Blaise grinned down at her.

"You're right what was I thinking imagine starting before the teacher gets here, now that would be so wrong on so many levels." He said with a hint of sarcasm, Draco laughed at his best mate and his niece talking.

He looked over and noticed that Hermione had everything out and was waiting for the class to begin, one of her curls was being stubborn and kept falling in front of her face. He smiled at as she reached up to tuck it behind her ear. He noted that Weasley and Potter wasn't sitting next to her but Weasley's sister, they seemed to be in a deep conversation. After a few moments he watched as the curl came loose again and she tucked it behind her ear once again. He couldn't believe what he was doing he was sitting there watching Hermione Granger.

He looked away when he heard Rebecca giggle, when he did he noticed that Blaise was bent over a piece of paper and had it covered so Rebecca couldn't see it whilst he drew.

"Let me see Blaise." Said Rebecca as she tried to lean over him to see what he was drawing, but only caused Blaise to cover it more.

"Nope not in till I'm finished my beautiful drawing." He said grinning at her. She huffed and sat back into her seat.

Draco smiled at his niece who was very impatient with things, and he also knew that Blaise wasn't going to give up that easily for her to see. After a few seconds Blaise looked up with a massive grin on his face and holding the piece of paper to his chest so nobody could see what he had drawn on the front page.

"Ok Becca be ready to see my master piece." He said facing her, Rebecca sat with a smile on her face waiting to be shown. When he turned the paper round there was a cartoon version of Rebecca and Blaise holding hands and walking through a rainbow with unicorns surrounding them.

Rebecca grinned back up at him. "You sow me how to draw a horsie like that?" she said while pointing at the unicorn.

"Anytime you want I'm mean I am an excellent drawer, as you can see. How about I come round to your dorm and I can show you how to draw the horsie there, how does that sound?" He replied grinning behind Rebecca to Draco.

"Yeah, you can come Blaise, right Uncle Drake?" said Rebecca looking enthusiastically towards Draco. All he did was smile and nod in her direction, as Professor McGonagall walked through the door.

"Sorry I'm late class, I was discussing something with the other professors. Now I'm still very sorry that we haven't found a proper teacher to teach this class, but for now I will do." She said while walking behind her desk and sitting in her seat.

"Hello, powfessssorrrrr." She Rebecca waving towards McGonagall. The professor looked up and smiled as she saw what Rebecca was wearing.

"Good Morning Miss Malfoy, did have a nice sleep last night?" said McGonagall with a smile on her face.

"No professor me had a nightmare, it was scary so Uncle Drake and Auntie Mione went downstairs. We all had ice-cream! Then Uncle Drake cuddle me, then I sleep." She said grinning, her chin resting on the table edge.

Draco blushed and looked towards some of the Boys from Gryffindor sarcastically awing at him, while the girls awed at him like he was the three year old. Blaise nudged him and gave him a smirk.

"Well I'm glad to hear that your nightmares are all gone. Right well class let's begin, please take out your books and read chapter three on colour changing the body parts. Afterwards work with the person next to you and practice the spell please." Said Professor McGonagall looking down at the papers in front of her, as everybody started reading. The only noise there was, was the sound of Rebecca's pencil on the paper as she drew her drawing. Rebecca looked up to see if anybody was looking at her, when she saw that nobody was she poked Blaise in the side with her pencil. "Blaise what do you think of my unicorn with the magical rainbow?" she whispered holding up her drawing to show him.

Blaise nodded and pointed to the two pairs of stickmen. "Who are they? The ones closest to the unicorn?" he said pointing to the stickmen who were holding hands.

Rebecca looked over her shoulder to see if her Uncle Drake or Auntie Mione were looking before answering. "That mummy and daddy, see they hold hands cause' they love each other." She pointed to the small girl who was in between the two pairs. "that me, then Uncle Drake and Auntie Mione. See we all hold hands cause' we family." She said giving him a big smile and pointing out each person. "Uncle Drake says that me put it on the fridge." She said grinning even wider.

"I wish my drawing was allowed on the fridge, It's super cool so it should be allowed to be on the fridge you know what I mean right?" said Blaise slouching in his seat with the book perched on the edge of the table so he could read it.

Rebecca patted Blaise's knee, and looked at him with pity. "Don't worry Blaise you have your drawing there too." She gave him a warm smile and carried on with drawing another picture.

**A/N: so what did you think good? Bad? REVIEW! **


	5. fish & mash potatoes

**A/N: this one is up a lot quicker than the last! Well I decided that you should all see what Cat and Scorpius are up to so here it is! Enjoy ! xx**

Chapter 5

In a tent in the forest of Dean sat two people at a hard wooden table, eating their dinner that had now turned cold. The tent was plain not fancy at all, due to Scorpius only having time to grab the nearest one in the attic. There were two single beds that had been pushed together for them both to sleep next to each other that sat at the left. In the middle sat two arm chairs and to the right was a small kitchenette that held a cooker and a couple of cupboards, a table with a couple of chairs around sat on the platform at the back of the tent.

In those two chairs sat Catharine and Scorpius, who both looked down at their food thinking over the past events that had occurred in the past couple of days. Scorpius worried about Cat quite a bit, he had noticed that she wasn't eating as much as she should, and only talked when needed to. Other than that she was the walking dead. He sat and picked at the remainders of his fish and mash potatoes around his plate. He had gone fishing for the fish only yesterday, while Cat had stolen some potatoes from a farmer's crop a few miles away. He looked up to face Cat who was also picking round her food on the plastic plate.

Her left hand lay on the table in front of her, it looked cold and dead compared to his. With his right hand he reached across the small wooden table that had a wobbly back left leg, and put it on top of hers. He squeezed it in a reassuring gesture.

Cat stopped messing with her food and looked up at Scorpius with her eyes that held bags underneath them with the lack of sleep she was getting, but he could bet that he didn't look much better. Out here by them self's they had nothing to do but worry about their friends and family. Scorpius knew that she was worried about Rebecca and her safety; he told her all the time that Rebecca was safe with his brother and her sister. He didn't trust anybody more than he trusted them two with her, they were pretty much another set of parents to her. He missed them just as much as Cat did, he missed his little girl.

Cat gave a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, but a smile nonetheless. He hadn't seen a smile on her face for a couple of days, but it seemed a lot longer than a few days to him. He felt her squeeze his hand back, she took her hand out from his and started to stroke the tips of her fingers over his hand. It was like she was trying to say something without words; he knew that she was trying to stay strong for him through this journey. He knew that it was just as hard for her as it was for him and if not harder, he loved her more than anything except for Rebecca.

Cat stopped stroking his hand and looked up to face him. "I miss her so much Scorpius and I know that you do too. I can't help but worry about her every second of the day; we just left her with Draco and Hermione. When Draco came by the beach, you could see that he was nervous and shocked. And even a little bit scared, I've never seen your brother look like that since the war." Her voice sounded strained as it hadn't been used for the whole day, and because they didn't have a lot of water.

"I know I'm sorry that I dragged you along. I wanted you to be safe, and instead I drag you right into the middle of this shite!" Scorpius stood from his seat and angrily turned away from Cat and walked over to one of the armchairs. He put his hand on the back of the armchair and lent forward on his hands. He heard Cat's chair scrape on the wooden platform, and her soft footsteps across the worn old carpet that must have been red before.

She walked over to his back and slowly wrapped her arms around his back and joined her hands together against his chest. She lent her face against his back; she took a deep sigh as she cuddled closer into his back.

They both stood like that for a while, Scorpius loved the feeling of Cat's small thin arms wrapped around his torso. It made him feel loved; he had nobody to make him feel like that. The only people who could do that were his brother, Cat, Hermione and obviously Rebecca. When he was little his mum and his dad didn't want anything to do with him, as he had no plans with joining Voldemort. It was always Draco that had the attention, because he was going to do everything they said for him to do. While growing up Scorpius didn't have people to make him feel loved like how Cat did, he loved her so much that sometimes it hurt.

He slowly turned in her embrace so he was facing her, and wrapped his own arms around her as well. He breathed in the scent of her hair, it smelt like fresh mint. He treasured little things like this, they way she held his hand and the way she smelt. They were the things he loved about her.

"You know that it was my choice to come with you, I could have left at any time, but I stayed." She looked up as she continued. "I love you Scorpius Malfoy and nothing, and I mean nothing will get in the way of that. I'm Catharine Granger and I'm a stubborn bitch, I wasn't going to leave, and I'm not planning on it either." She leant on her tip toes and pressed her lips against his. It was a small kiss that lasted only a few seconds, but showed all the love that Cat had for him.

He smiled down at her and lent his head on top of her curls. "I wonder how they're managing with her you know. I mean they always said that they didn't tell anybody about us and Rebecca, it must of been a shock for their friends to find out that they had a niece together." He said grinning at the thought.

Cat smiled up at him. "Yeah don't forget that they had to tell them that we look identical to them. Haha I can just imagine Hermione trying to explain logically what happened." She said leaning her head against his chest once more. They stood like that for a while, Cat listening to the beat of Scorpius' heart.

"I love you Cat." He hardly whispered the words into her hair, but she heard them loud and clear.

"I love you too Scorpius, I love you too."

For the rest of the evening they sat in one of the armchairs with Cat on Scorpius' lap, cuddled up close to each other. Words needn't to be spoken, they just had each other for company. They sat and listened to the wind blow outside, the rustle of the leaves on the tree's and on the ground fluttering about. That night they did nothing, no planning the next move, no thinking about supplies. Just simply being with each other, it was what the both of them needed.

The next morning they packed away the tent and all their supplies, packed the food into their separate back packs. They stood in the forest looking round at the place that seemed so safe, but was so dangerous at the same time. Cat reached out her left hand and in locked her fingers with Scorpius', she gave him a small smile and yes this time it did reach her eyes. It seemed like she was ready to fight whatever lay ahead to see her little girl again, she loved Scorpius and she would do anything for him.

So with one last glance at the forest of Dean she looked over to Scorpius and apparated them away to a new place that they would call home for the next few days, and plan their next step so they could take down the man who wanted Scorpius dead.

**A/N: Ok tell me what you thought about and should I continue adding in bits like this where you see what they're doing, or should I continue just with Rebecca, Hermione and Draco. REVEIW AND TELL ME PEOPLE! **

**Thanks to the people who reviewed last time it makes me happy to see how many of you like it **

**Cherry**

**xxxxxx **


	6. puunches & hugs

A/N:thanks for all the reviews last time keep them coming! I have decided that in some of the chapters at the end there will be like short input of what Cat & Scorpius are doing, as some people wanted chapters to do with them while others wanted chapters that were only about Draco and Hermione. So I will do that at the end of this chapter and you can tell me what you thought about it. Be honest if it's a load of rubbish tell me, it don't hurt me when people say the truth!

Enjoy! P.S obviously I'm not JK Rowling; if I was I'd be too busy writing an eighth book!

Chapter 6

At the end of their last class everybody filed out of charms, Rebecca behind them all pulling along Blaise as she went.

"Come Blaise you say that we put drawings on the fridge." Blaise was surprised at the strength of the three year old toddler, but then again she is a Malfoy slash Granger he thought.

Draco trailed behind them looking out for Granger who had Muggle studies last thing, even though she was a floor above him he still looked out for her. He didn't want to be stuck with Rebecca and Blaise, one kid was enough.

Blaise turned round to face Draco. "Come on Draco hurry up I'm starving, and we need to put my pretty picture on the fridge." He said walking along with a skipping Rebecca beside him. Draco couldn't help but grin at the two of them, they looked so lovely together. Yes he was going to say cute, but he was a Malfoy and Malfoy's don't say the word '_cute'_. It just wasn't in the dictionary for them.

Draco waved him off, even though he couldn't see him. "I'll catch you up; you know where our dorm is anyway so go ahead and take Becca with you. I need to find Granger anyway." When they got to the moving stair cases, they both went their separate ways. Blaise and Rebecca heading up to the seventh floor where the heads dorm was located, and Draco who was heading down two floors to the third floor to head to the library where no doubt Hermione would be.

As he walked down the corridor towards the Library doors a pair of hands came out of nowhere and pushed him in to the wall at the right of him. He didn't have time to look at the person who dared push Draco Malfoy into a wall, before a wand was push into his back quite roughly at that.

"Really Malfoy you should be more prepared for things like this." Malfoy's face was pressed more roughly against the cool bricks of the wall. The other hand that didn't have the wand tightened its hold around his throat making his breathing a little out of place.

"Well you know weasel, I wasn't prepared for an oaf to fucking push me into a wall was I." He gave a sneer as the hand around his throat tightened. He felt down to get his wand, what an idiot he thought. He wrapped his hand around his wand, and sent a stinging jinx at Ron.

The hand around his throat disappeared same with the wand that had been digging into his back the whole time. He whipped around to see Ron bent over holding his stomach.

Ron straightened up and looked at Draco. "You stay away from Hermione she doesn't need someone like you messing up her life."

Draco pointed his wand at Ron as Ron held up his, Draco sneered at him. "You idiot you think me and Granger picked to be put together like this, our siblings fell in love with each other. We can't help that can we, all we're doing is looking after our niece because her parents can't."

Ron looked momentarily shocked before he held his wand up pointing towards Draco's chest. "Well Hermione's sister must be a right dumb ass if she fell in love with someone like your brother."

Draco forgot about the wand that lay in his hand and drew back his fist, he landed one right in Ron's face hearing aloud snapping noise. Ron bent over holding his nose in his hand, blood dripping all over his fingers as he did so. Draco looked down at him and smirked while holding his fist that stung quite a bit at the moment.

"You fucking broke my nose you arsehole, bloody hell." Ron tried to say, but it kind of came out as a grumble.

"Well weasel you insulted my brother and my sister in-law, you don't even know them and still you are a complete asshole and judge them." He spat.

"Well let's see your brother is a Malfoy and all Malfoy tend to be fuck ups, just like you. I mean look at your father locked away to never see sun light again for the next twenty years. You are a Death Eater who couldn't kill anyone and you are a pathetic, weak person who doesn't deserve to be here. You should be locked up with your insane father. So should your brother, just for being a Malfoy." Ron only had time to smirk before Draco's fist connected with his gut, but he didn't give up with a couple of coughs he opened his mouth to continue.

Draco bet him too it though. "How dare you say that about my family you have no idea what my brother is like, you may be right about my father. Not my brother and me though, you have us all wrong weasel." Draco drew back his fist once again and landed a very hard blow to Ron's stomach again. Ron spluttered a bit and looked up towards Draco again, he took along breathe in and continued on what he was going to say.

"Oh and I'm guessing Hermione's sister is no better I mean she is in love with a Malfoy, she must be blind, deaf and not have a sense of smell. God I can't believe Hermione let this happen; she let your brother and you into her family. By the sounds of things she didn't put up a very good fight did she? And that little thing is a Malfoy slash Granger; it sickens me to see that girl at all." He Sneered at Draco, while Draco drew back his fist again and this time punched him right in the face. Bursting his bottom lip, the blood from his nose and lip mixing together as they travelled down his face.

Draco was seething at what Ron had said, he was so angry it was unbelievable how much. He hated Weasley to every detail, everything about him was sickening. How dare he say that Rebecca was sickening to look at.

"Ronald I can't believe you just said that." Draco turned around to see Hermione standing behind them watching every move they made; he wondered how long she had been standing there for. How long had she been listening for?

"Draco please step away from him, I can see you've already broken his nose and burst his lip. I wouldn't be surprised if you've broken one of his ribs either." Draco was surprised to see how calm she was taking this, too calm he thought. So he let go of Ron's school robes and took a couple of steps away from him. He watched as Hermione took a few steps towards Ron so she was standing right in front of him.

"Hermione, I'm sorry I only-"

Before he could finish Hermione had drawn her hand back and had smacked his face as hard as she could possibly muster. The noise from the impact echoed down the long corridor, Draco winced at the noise. "How DARE you stand there and say those things about my family. How DARE you say that about my sister, when you don't even know her. You may want to think before you speak Ronald, because I can tell you now that you will never get anywhere if you talk like that." Draco watched as Hermione looked over her shoulder to look at him, he noticed that her face looked dull. She turned away to face her X Best Friend again.

"Hermione please I didn't mean to hurt you only Malfoy." Said Ron as he looked at Hermione helplessly.

"Well you asshole how do you think that went hmm? If I wasn't so nice I would let Draco kick your ass for what you said about our family." She said poking her finger into his chest harshly; he winced knowing that there was going to be a bruise there tomorrow.

"_Our family, _you make it sound like your just one big happy family, don't you? Where are your sister and the other Malfoy? Are they here looking after _their _daughter? No they're not, they're off somewhere while you two look after the little runt."

With another smack Hermione ran down the corridor heading for the heads dorm once again. Draco stalked over to Ron, and punched one last time in gut knowing that he had broken at least on rib. After that he turned round and ran after Hermione's figure, leaving Ron to carry himself to the hospital wing.

"Granger wait." Draco called after Hermione who was now a stair case above him. He quickly jumped on to the stair case nearly slipping off the edge as it turned away from the platform, he managed to grab on to the stairs in time. He heard a gasp from Hermione who only stood a couple of steps up from him; he got to his feet and swiftly grabbed her arm before she could run off again. Before he had time to realise what was happening Hermione turned to face him, wrapped her small arms around his waist and buried her head into his chest. He felt bad that she was crying into his chest while he took the time to take in her sent of roses and mint. It was a weird combination, but it seemed to fit nicely together. He slowly drew his arms up and wrapped them around her waist as well.

They stood like that for awhile Hermione sobbing into his chest while his arms were draped round her waist. He had buried his face into her mass of curls, and she had tightened her hold on the back of his school robes.

Finally her sobs ceased, but she didn't move she didn't want to disturb the moment. How could she admit that being in Malfoy's arms felt so warm and inviting? She had been hugged plenty of times by Scorpius, and yes she enjoyed his hugs, but they were more like big brother hugs. They didn't feel anything like this, so _good_. She didn't know how to describe it. She loved how she could feel his warm breath atop of her head; his cologne was a sweet smell like cinnamon with cherries. She _loved_ it, even though she would never say this to his face.

"Weasley is an asshole, everybody knows it." She couldn't help but give a little giggle at his choice of words to cheer her up, they worked. She lifted her head away from his chest to look up into his face.

"Yeah I guess you're right, but I never thought I would hear something like that come out of his mouth considering we are best friends. Maybe he is just jealous of Rebecca getting all my attention." She said looking thoughtful.

Draco rolled his eyes still not dropping his arms from around her waist. "You make him sound like a lost puppy." He realised that his arms were still around her and unwrapped them from her. He was sure he could see disappointment on her face, before it vanished and she grinned up at him. She also dropped her arms from around him, and started heading up the stairs again.

"Where is Rebecca?"

"Oh shit we better hurry up." Said Draco who ran passed her towards the portrait of Raven.

Hermione ran after him worriedly. "Why? Where did you leave her?"

"It's not about where, it's about who I left her with." He said while entering the heads dorm. Hermione took an intake of breathe at the site before her. Blaise lay on his front on the floor colouring in a picture while Rebecca lay beside him colouring in a drawing as well.

"Blaise Zabain, what are you doing?" asked Hermione who couldn't contain her laughter as Blaise looked up to her, and she noticed that he had a drawn on moustache on his face.

Blaise smirked at the pair. "Well Rebecca and I thought it would be nice if we drew for a little while, as our last drawings were so good. You should come join us." He said while pointing his head down again to finish what he was colouring in.

Draco let out a laugh as Blaise resembled a small child. "Nope no more drawing it's nearly dinner time so it would be best if we started heading for the Great Hall about now." He said watching Rebecca; she looked so innocent sitting there. He remembered one time at Mrs and Mr Granger's house during the winter when it was snowing outside and they all had to stay in, so they all drew drawings and the other's had to guess what it was (a bit like Pictionary). It was one of the best Christmases he had ever had. He always loved going over to the Grangers it was better than being stuck in the horrible big manor.

As they headed down to the great hall with Rebecca sitting on Blaise's shoulders singing, Draco noticed that Ron wasn't at the Gryffindor table. He couldn't hold back the smirk that spread across his face at the thought of Ron sitting in the hospital wing.

Hermione came up beside him as he took Rebecca off Blaise's shoulders. "I'll see you later Becca bee." Called Blaise as he headed over to the other Slytherins, most who were glaring at him like he was a traitor.

Hermione smiled at his the back of his figure; she never knew there were kind slytherins. Who knew right?

Draco looked over to her, he couldn't help but notice at how gorgeous she looked. "Hey Hermione I'm going to go sit with Blaise, I'll see you two later." He patted Rebecca's head and headed in the same direction as Blaise had just gone in.

"Bye Uncle Drake." Said Rebecca as she ran over to sit with Ginny, Harry and Neville. Hermione smiled after Draco, he cared a lot about his family she noticed this after he had punched Ron in the face. She couldn't get over at the look of anger that was in his face as he pulled back his fist. She was proud of him, so very proud that he had stuck up for her sister and his brother.

It was certain though that she wouldn't be talking to Ron for quite a while.

(((( ))))

Cat sat curled up in the armchair in the tent, with a cold cup of coffee. She had been thinking about her daughter all day. Yesterday while she had went hunting for supplies she had seen a little girl about the same age as Rebecca. It felt weird to her that her daughter wasn't with her and Scorpius, and that she was with her sister and brother in-law. She hoped that her little girl was okay with her auntie and uncle; it was for the best that Rebecca was with them. She would be kept safe the whole time, and nothing less.

Scorpius walked through the tents opening; he was soaked through his clothes with all the rain. It was pelting down outside, but he had to go looking for food for the two of them.

"Scorpius is it raining?" asked Cat who had a grin spreading across her face already at the look on Scorpius' face that said _really you don't say. _

He pulled of his wellington boots off of his feet, and undressed in till he was only dressed in his boxer shorts. He walked over to a pile of clothes and pulled on a pair of pyjama bottoms and an old worn out slytherin quidditch jumper that he had stolen from Draco last year.

"We should start researching again." He said while taking a seat at the couch, so the table was in front of him. The table was covered in tons of maps, information about hide outs, Death Eaters that could have a reason to kill Scorpius (even though most of them did).

Cat sighed and put her feet back on the ground so she could lean over and see everything better, she placed her cold cup of coffee on the floor by her feet. "Well the Carrows are the two most expected people to want you dead, you did betray their master. Also there are few people who actually know that you existed, meaning that it is a high chance that they are the people who are after you."

"Yeah, so we will go tomorrow and check out the hide out where they liked to call their own. If they are there, well I'm going to kill them for putting you and Rebecca at risk." He said already mentally planning on how to murder them. Cat smiled at her over protective husband.

She leaned forward and picked up the piece of paper that held all the details about the cabin that the Carrows called home. "Right well then, I'm going to bed if we're going to be taking down some Death Eater ass tomorrow morning." She said as she stood from the armchair, as she walked past Scorpius she gave him a small kiss on his forehead. "Night Scorp."

"Good night Cat, sleep tight and don't let me bite." He said grinning as she made her way over to the bed.

(((( ))))

**A/N: so what did you think about what I did at the end if you don't like it please tell me. Also review PLEASE! **


	7. rubber duckies & hairbrushes

A/N: well here it is. And thank you to all the people who have reviewed so far. It means a lot you guys :) I have made up mind about the whole Scorpius & Cat Chapter thing. Some of my chapters will have little bits at the end that show what is happening with Scorpius & Cat, enjoy this chapter you guys and review : P

Chapter 7

It had been yesterday that the accident in the hall way. Hermione had not talked to Ron since then, and by the looks of things neither had Ginny or Harry.

Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table listening to Rebecca tell Ginny about her day, it was amazing how much the girl could say about the last 8 hours. Ginny, Harry, Hermione and Rebecca were sitting together at one end of the table; while Ron sat at the other end looking like somebody had stole his lollipop.

Hermione was incredibly tired; she had been trying to keep up with Rebecca most of the day when she wasn't spending time with Blaise of course. She was impressed to see the Slytherin act so childish with Rebecca, she had never seen him act that way around anybody. Then again she never really pays attention to Draco's friends.

She looked over towards the Slytherin table she searched out the handsome Italian. She was surprised to find him talking with Draco and Theodore Nott; he was waving his hands around trying to demonstrate something to the others. She could feel the sting of jealousy at his massive amount of energy.

"Hermione Jean Granger are you listening at all to me?" asked Ginny who was waving her fork in front of Hermione's face.

"Sorry Ginny I'm really tired at the moment its Rebecca's first week, me and Draco have been running around after her and Blaise all day. That boy is a nightmare, worse than you Ginny when you get hormonal" Harry nodded in understanding, and then he got elbowed in the side by Ginny. Hermione watched as her friend started to giggle about something that was behind Hermione. She turned round to come face to face with Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy.

Rebecca slid down the bench to make room for Blaise as he came to beside Hermione and put an arm around her shoulders. Harry and Ginny laughed at the look of pure disgust on Hermione's face, but Blaise just grinned in return. "Hermione babe how you could say such a thing, I am a wonderful person that you love dearly. You just won't admit that you are truly deep in love with me, we know love you can tell us when you are ready."

They all laughed at him as he was dragged by the ear by Draco from the great hall. Ginny turned back to Hermione. "Well looks like somebody has an admirer."

Hermione rolled her eyes at the childish behaviour. "Get real Gin I mean Blaise is really nice, but he is kinda man whore." Ginny shrugged her shoulders in then turned her attention to Harry who was trying to get her to look over at him.

"Auntie Mione what's a Man horse?" asked Rebecca who absently pushed around her carrots around her plate.

Hermione giggled at her niece. "Never mind Rebecca it was another one of my bad words that I should stop saying."

"That's right mummy told you not to swear in front of me. She say it bad, but daddy swears and so does mummy when she is angry." Replied Rebecca who nodded up at her, Hermione smiled Rebecca was so much like her mother.

XXXXXX

**OUTSIDE THE GREAT HALL**

Draco carried on pulling Blaise round the corner of the wall just outside the great hall.

He turned to face Blaise with his arms across his chest. "What the hell are you playing at?"

Blaise held up his hands in surrender. "Wow man I didn't know you had a thing for Granger."

Draco's mouth fell open at the words Blaise had said. "I-I-I do not have a thing for Granger!" He said stomping his foot very childish like.

Blaise grinned at him and patted his shoulder as he passed Draco. "Mate whatever you say if you don't have a thing for Granger then you don't have a thing for Granger, that doesn't mean you won't in the future." He said running down the stairs towards the Slytherin common room.

Draco stood stunned, _could he really have a thing for Granger? _

No. Not possible _he_ couldn't have a thing for Granger it would be totally wrong, because their siblings were married.

_But you want it to happen._ God damn that little annoying voice that almost sounded identical to Blaise.

_You want to see what she got under those robes._

Where the hell did that come from? Not in a million years it's the hormones talking, obviously.

He turned and started to head up to the heads common room. With his thoughts and his little Blaise following him along the way.

xxxxxxx

Hermione was sitting in their common room on the couch reading _Hogwarts: a history _for about the hundredth time. She could hear Rebecca's pencil scribbling on the paper that sat on the coffee table. She looked up when she heard Draco finally come down from his room to sit opposite her, and behind Rebecca.

"Hermione I think this would be a good time to get Rebecca washed and ready for bed." Of course Hermione and Draco had both been dreading this part of looking after her.

They had both washed her once before at Hermione's parent's house, it didn't end well at all. Hermione and Draco both had to spend the next day cleaning all of the gooey shampoo, body wash and some other stuff that they didn't know of.

"I guess if we must, but you do not leave my side this time." Said Hermione scowling at Draco who smirked and laughed, god she loved his laugh. _I did not just think that?_

"You can't blame that all on me, I only left your side to get the shampoo from the linen cupboard. You are the one who let her escape from the bath, and then I had to run after her. Your father caught me running around the house with only my boxers on." Hermione burst out laughing at the image of her father watching a half naked Draco running after a naked Rebecca.

Rebecca looked up at her Auntie and Uncle, she turned round to face her Uncle properly. "Uncle Draco you no good at tig and tag, me win you loose." She said turning back too face her Auntie who was laughing again at the look of pure shock on Draco's face.

"Why were you only half dressed anyway?" asked Hermione when she finally got her giggles under control.

"I was had gone out during the day to meet Blaise and Theo so I had my god clothes on so I took them off to avoid getting them ruined, but that mission failed as I had left them in the bathroom meaning that they had ended up covered in blue slime!" he said narrowing his eyes down at his niece, who smiled back up at him.

Hermione giggled then put her book up so she could stand from the couch. "Come on then Rebecca time to get you washed." She said giving Rebecca her hand, so she could stand. Draco stood as well so the three of them could head up the stairs to Hermione's room.

When they got up the stairs Hermione grabbed Rebecca's pyjamas and headed for the bathroom. "You don't need to get changed for this do you Draco?" she said with a small playful smile across her face.

"Nope I'm only wearing school uniform, how about you?" he said lifting his eyebrows and nudging her suggest fully, Hermione hit his arm as he laughed at her look of horror.

They entered the bathroom and Draco set out filling the bathtub full of bubbly water, while Hermione set out to get Rebecca undressed. Hermione was surprised to see that Rebecca didn't struggle at all. Hermione lifted her and placed her in the water, she then started to wash Rebecca's hair.

"Uncle Drake can I have a rubber duckie?" She said looking round Hermione so she could see Draco sitting on the toilet seat supervising.

Draco pulled out his wand from his back pocket and transfigured a tissue ( a clean one of course) into a rubber duck, that moved and quacked. "oHo How is that duckie? I bet it's better than the ones at home." He said placing the duck into the water as it flapped its wings and dove under the water and then resurfaced quacking.

Rebecca giggled at the silly duck, she looked up at her Auntie as she took a cup of water to rinse out the shampoo from her hair. After that Hermione set out cleaning Rebecca's body with body wash, while Draco sat on the closed toilet seat and watched over them.

When Hermione had finished she turned round to face Draco. "That's me finished you can get her dried and dressed for bed. I need to go see Harry and Ginny, she wanted me to visit them tonight." She said while standing from her spot on the floor, and headed for the door.

Draco stood from his spot and stood in Hermione's way blocking the door. "You are not going to leave me alone with her are you, I mean we both know what happened last time we bathed her." He said glancing at Rebecca who was sitting in the water playing with the duck.

Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder. "Draco she has been fine so far I'm sure you can handle getting her dressed, now I will see you later." She said pushing him out of her way and heading down the stairs.

Draco stalked over to Rebecca and leaned over to watch her play with the duck. He then headed over to the other side of the bathroom to grab a clean pink towel. he turned back around so he could face Rebecca. "Ok Becca time to get out of the bathtub and get into to the fluffy pyjamas that I have for you."

After he had gotten Rebecca out of the tub and dried (without her struggling at all), he placed her underwear on. He turned around so he could reach for her pyjamas, but when he turned back around she was gone. "Becca please don't do this again." He said as he stood from his kneeling position on the floor and headed for the door.

"Bye bye Uncle Drake." He just managed to run down the stairs to see the portrait door close behind Rebecca. He ran down the stairs and flung open the portrait door, he looked both ways and spotted Rebecca only clad in her pink vest and purple pants run round the corner.

"God damn it Granger is totally going to kill Me." he said running after Rebecca his school robes flying behind him, he turned the corner to see a bunch of second year Ravenclaw girls giggling as Rebecca headed up the moving stairs. As he past the girls he had just enough time to yell at them. "You bloody idiots you could have helped!" he scowled at them as he watched the giggling form of Rebecca run up the stairs towards the Gryffindor Tower.

"Come on Uncle Drake you no good at this game!" she said giggling as came off the moving stairs. Draco sighed with relief something could have happened on the stairs that wouldn't of been good at all.

He jumped over the banister as the stairs began to move away from the platform, his feet hit the platform with ease. He heard a few people gasp at his dangerous move, but he had no time for them as he carried on running after Rebecca. When he turned the corner that she had just turned round he was granted with the sight of Ginny Weasley holding Rebecca while Harry freaking Potter tried to stop Hermione killing him.

"You bloody idiot how could you have let her run around the castle!" she was seething and it didn't help that Draco was already pissed off that Rebecca had tried to do another runner from him.

He walked closer so it was only Potter blocking his from Hermione. "Well if you hadn't bloody left me alone with her then this might not have happened in the end, last time we didn't leave each other cause we knew what could happen if we had left her alone. But hell no you had to go bugger off with your freaking friends and left me too deal with all of this messed up shit!" he said he would have been face to face with her if it wasn't for Potter blocking his way.

Rebecca was held closely to Ginny's chest and she was crying. Ginny was trying to sooth her as Draco and Hermione continued to argue with each other. "Hey Becca sweetheart it's ok, shhh." She said, but nothing was helping Rebecca continued to wail into her chest.

Hermione turned to look at her niece crying, she turned back and was breathing fire towards Draco. "Look what you did to her, you idiot." She said walking over to Ginny and taking Rebecca into her own arms. "Hey Becca ignore us, you know me and your uncle fight all the time at home."

"Auntie Mione this my fault, uncle Drake make me dressed. And then I run away from him, he jump off moving stairs to follow me." Rebecca stopped to turn around to face Draco. "I'm sorry Uncle Drake I won't be a bad girl again." She struggled from Hermione's arms so she could wrap her arms around Draco's legs.

Draco smiled at the girl and bent down to take her in his arms. "Hey Becca bee it's ok, just don't scare me like that again. Promise you won't do anything like that again."

Rebecca nodded furiously. "Yes Uncle Drake I promise." She said as she placed her head on his chest and was lifted up by him into his arms.

Hermione stood stalk still in front of them, she couldn't believe it. _He wouldn't really try to jump the moving stairs?_ Yes she had seen him do it once before, but if he knew the dangers why would he jump again?

"Draco you shouldn't of jumped the stairs, you could have died." Said Hermione as she followed his figure that was heading for the stairs again, Hermione turned back to face Harry and Ginny. "You guys I'm sorry, but I should go." She gave them a small wave as she followed Draco to the stairs.

"Draco I mean it please don't do crazy stuff like that again that could put you at risk or worse dead!" she said as they stood on the stairs while Rebecca slept in his arms, al that running and crying had drained her of energy.

Draco turned round to face Hermione, she cowered at his glare that he sent her. "Granger one minute you tell me not to let Rebecca run around the castle, and now you are telling me off, because I jumped the stairs to catch her and to make sure she was ok." He said shifting Rebecca in his arms, he scowled at her and turned the other way. H H

Hermione put her hand on his shoulder, and whispered softly. "You still shouldn't have done it."

Without turning round Draco replied. "Yeah and what let my niece fall to her death instead?"

He had her there.

XXXXXXXX

Scorpius and Cat were walking through the woods that would lead them to the Carrow's hut. Cat held her wand tightly in her hand as she ran from tree to tree, she watched as her husband did the same. This was it the Carrows were going down for what they had done to her family, she could see the anger in Scorpius' eyes. She could just imagine what he could do when that anger was realized.

She could spot the hut it was only a few yards away from them, she could hear Scorpius come up behind her. "We should go in together, there will be two Carrows. Nobody uses this hut anymore, it's only the Carrows." He looked down at her and gave her a tender kiss, just lips to lips. He smiled down at her.

"I love you Scorpius Malfoy." She whispered into his ear as she turned round and headed to the hut. Scorpius followed right after her, both had their wands drawn ready to fight whatever lay ahead of them.

The second they walked through the wards a ringing noise filled the woods, as two people came running out the hut. Scorpius ran towards them and tried to stun them, Cat ran to the side as Alecto Carrow followed her. Alecto raised her wand and fired a spell at Cat, Cat tried to block it but she wasn't quick enough.

The spell was unfamiliar as she felt hot liquid cover her chest, she was bleeding, a lot. While Alecto was laughing she was able to stun Alecto in time. The Carrow fell to the forest floor, almost dead like. Cat turned to see that Scorpius had already disarmed Amycus.

"Scorpius help Alecto hit me with something." Her voice was barely above a whisper, but Scorpius heard her and came running up to her. He was able to stop the bleeding, he took out a small bottle from Cat's bag and put a couple of drops over the cut on her chest. The skin slowly sealed together to only leave a white line down her stomach.

Scorpius lead her towards the hut, and placed her on the wooden floor with in it. Scorpius froze his movements as he heard pops of aspiration in the distance, then shouting that sound a lot like his crazy old father.

Scorpius had just enough time to turn towards Cat's bag and take an old hairbrush out of it. "Scorpius what is that?" Cat said sitting up slowly to face Scorpius.

He handed her the hairbrush, and wrapped her hands around it, eh bent down so he could kiss her again. "Cat it's a portkey, it's going to get you safely to Hogwarts ok."

Cat looked out raged at him. "No Scorpius Malfoy it is not _ok_! I'm not leaving without you." She said grabbing his hand.

Scorpius took her hand and kissed her knuckles. "Cat I love you too." And with that Cat was left screaming his name as he ran out of the hut and she disappeared.

**A/N: it has been a long time since I last updated but I have been working on another story and I have been dealing with school and all. Thank god it's the holidays at the moment though! :)**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
